the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichirou Hiroki
Ichirou gami.png Ichirou update.png Ichirou punk.PNG IChirou 8th hokage.PNG|Ichirou after the death of the 8th hokage 'Approval:' 8/23/13 4 feats Ephyras(v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Ichirou Is usually a very cheery lad. He trains hard and fights seriously, he wants to gain a large amount of power to protect his village and will do almoust anything to obtain it. For his age he is very strong and quite smart, but he has never focused on training his chakra or jutsu skills. Honoka is a 6' tall and 200 pound boy. He has medium length blue spiky hair and brown eyes. 'Stats' (Total:48) ' '''Strength: 11 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Intelligence: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP:50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Taijutsu Specialist Genin 2:Gami Kekkai Genkai Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A ''' ''S-Rank: N/A'' '''Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 # Rite of passage- has four extra eye sockets, one on each sholder, and one on each side of his chest. # + 5 stats # +5 stats # First 4 Gates: The first four gates are the main limiters of normal power. Usage of these are not as lethal as using the last four gates. For maximum efficiency, all 4 must be released at once. Usage of the 4 gates is 10 CP per turn, with a +3 points added to Strength and Speed. Equipment *(2) Blood incresing pill *(3) Military rations pill *(3) Set of Kunai *(2) Mangekyo Sharingan (non-implanted) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 7500 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 18' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 5 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Ichirou had a very simple young life, he spent time with his family, played with his siblings, and visited parks around konoha. he spent most of his time with his parents and siblings before he joined the academy.During his time in the academy he bagan making freinds, in his life he rarly knew many people besides his family. He spent much less time with his family and began spending most of it with his freinds, or learning at the academy. In the academy he was taught all about the history of the village, from the 1st hokage and madara, to the nine tails attack, uchiha massacre, and the 4th great ninja war. These lessons made him relize the true danger of the sworld he lived in. He thought of all the times the village had been attacked, or put in danger, he thought of his freinds, his family and his siblings. He decided that it was his responsibility to protect his village. He bagan training harder than he ever had before, pushing his physical and mental cappabilities to their limit. he would practice day and night, stregnthening his body. He never took to chakara well due to his family not having a very strong chakra supply. He practiced his control but could really only do a couple jutsu before he exsahsted his entire reserve. When he reached the age of 14 he was almost ready to graduate from the academy, he had learned all there was to be learned there, he has trained to the best of his ability there, he even learned what it was to truly want to protect something. Soon he would have to gain the power to protect. People were always nice to Ichirou, but secretly many thought he was crazy, there hadn't been an incedent in Konoh for quite sometime, so why would it need protecting.Ichirou knew the truth though, in this world there is never peace for to long. Word spread of Ichirou's quest for power and soon it reacher the ears of the Gami clan, who would soon invite him into their group to gain the power he desired. He understood the group lust for power weather it was for protection, revenge, or just for the sake of being strong the people needed the power to gain their goals, just like him. He became completely faithful to the clan, the same way he was to the village. His life ment nothing to him compared to his clan, clan members, and the village he lived in. He finnally graduated and was ready to be a true part of the village, his plans are to work his way up from genin, to jonnin, anbu, and one day the hokage, so he can truly protect his village. 'Theme song' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w83phD3EwSc Category:Character Category:Konohagakure